yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Feed The World
|Modpack = YogCraft |FirstEP = Feed The World - #1 Greener Pastures |LastEP = Feed The World - #66 Fruit Farm |image_pack = File:Yogcraft_0.png}} '''Feed The World '''is a series that takes place within the Feed the Beast server. Sjin, inspired by the modpack's name, attempted to build a farm in this series using the Forestry mod. It uses the YogCraft modpack. In-Yogiverse Sjin begins the series at the SipsCo. compound, where he shows the viewers that all of the pipes in the compound (and the server) have turned to sand. Sjin leaves the floating sand blocks, grabs building supplies and necessary items, then travels to new chunks to find a place to build his dream farm. On the way he passes by the Crooked Caber, believing it belongs to Nilesy because of one of his advertisements at the back of the pub, but he leaves it be. Sjin arrives at newly generated chunks and finds a nice place to build the farm. He starts by building a farmhouse. He builds a second floor but forgets to properly light up the area. Sjin discovers a Thaumcraft Altar on top of a nearby mountain and gets killed by a wisp. Fortunately, he slept in his bed and manages to retrieve his items, as well as looting the chest, finding Thaumium tools and enchanted books. In the second episode, Sjin begins assessing the power situation on his farm and begins to dabble in the earlier stages of machinery. He constructs a peat farm and builds his Machine Barn. Which he will use to house his machines and equipment for the time being. In the third episode, Sjin addresses the resource issue on his farm and also clears out the second floor of the farmhouse. He constructs a mine nearby in the mountainside and goes on a mining expedition gathering the materials he will need later. The fourth and fifth episodes both focus on the bee breeding aspects of YogCraft. In the fourth episode, Sjin spends a lot of time searching for bees and constructing apiaries. The fourth episode is mostly Sjin constructing new machinery and dealing with the need for devices such as carpenters before he can have any apiaries. The fifth episode actually has Sjin place the apiaries and begin experimenting with the fundamentals of bee breeding, and tree cross-pollination. Sjin eventually mentions getting mahogany trees to construct some "mahogany doors!". The sixth episode features Sjin finally getting down to farming! Sjin clears an area to the right of his Machine Barn and constructs a small circular wheat field that will plant, seed, water, and harvest itself! He also builds a scarecrow out of blocks from the afore-mentioned altar in the centre of the field. In the seventh episode, Sjin dives into Flan's Weapons Mod by constructing his very own biplane, which he intends to use as a crop duster. The episode mostly consists of Sjin building the needed components for a two-seater wooden biplane without any guns attached called the Spruce Moose. He also constructs a hangar and takes a small test flight around the area. Things get interesting in the eighth episode when Sjin begins to assess the obvious "pest problem" on the farm. Being a reasonable man, Sjin decides the best solution, is a shotgun. Specifically, a W1200. Using Flan's weapons mod yet again, Sjin constructs a modern weapons bench and creates his very own shotgun. But things get really crazy when Rythian appears out of nowhere. Offering peace, Rythian and Sjin make amends. Sjin tours Rythian around the farm, and gives him a ride back home in his biplane, as a sign of friendship between the two. In the ninth episode, Sjin once again has to tackle the power monster as he realises how unreliable, and frankly pathetic, Peat-fired engines are. Sjin decides to convert his farm to using Bio-Fuel engines, using some of the honey his apiaries produce to fuel his new power source. He also constructs a squeezing chamber so he can use the extra seeds his fields produce to make seed oil, which can also power the engines. The ninth episode wraps up with Sjin building two huge Iron tanks near the squeezing chamber, and finishes an automated cycling system that takes the honeycombs out of the apiaries, and puts the bees back into the system at the end. In the tenth episode, Sjin focuses on tree farming. He grafts lots of new saplings and eventually decides to build an orchard for his apple oak trees. Meanwhile, Sjin tries to get another power source: bee DNA. He crafts a genepool, and another tower to put it in. In the thirteenth episode, his scarecrow is stolen. Not only that, but a player by the name of Strawfingers appears in multiple localities during the flyovers. The twenty-fifth episode begins when the scarecrow from the flyovers, after which the episode is named (Strawfingers) is seen sneaking into Sjin's house, while the latter is presumably sleeping. Strawfingers is seen walking into the house, upon which all the textures on the farm are reverted to the default Minecraft textures. After that, Strawfingers hurriedly escapes back to the nether portal. After Sjin wakes, he finds his textures stolen, and whilst walking around his orchard, finds a diary which belongs to Strawfingers. Upon reading it, he finds out that Strawfingers is the one who stole his textures, and that in fact, he is the scarecrow which Sjin thought was stolen. After finishing the read, Sjin decides to pursue Strawfingers. He arms himself, and storms into Strawfingers' nether fortress. At the top, he finds a chest with his textures (which is actually a book with a binary code inside) and Kim, who he takes back to his farm. In the thirty-fourth episode, Sjin solves his chicken problem by gathering all of the annoying pests into a pit and proceeded to blow them up. There are only several chickens on his farm at the moment. Since then, he has bred several more trees, including the Desert Acacia, Wenge, and Grandidier's Baobab. After breeding the Desert Acacia, he flew off in the Spruce Moose to tame a dog and cat for his farm, who are now named Jake and Charlotte. He also built a carrot patch. Also, at the end of the Grandidier's Baobab episode, Strawfingers was seen to have dug a huge cavern under the farm and filled it with scaffolding, Industrial TNT and a single Nuke. Sjin spent some of the series planning a Sjindig, he never actually finished it but did release a non-canon music video called Sjindig Time. The series ended abruptly on March 22, 2014. It is not expected to resume as Sjin has started the series Feed The World 2. Episode Guide Trivia *Sjin started the series fresh again as Feed the World Live, which he now plays on Twitch during his livestream slot. The world uses the same seed as Druidz Downtown, but is not on the same server. Category:Feed The World Category:Sjin Category:Yogcraft Category:Kim Richards Category:Duncan Jones Category:Minecraft